Plushie of Love
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: JonouchiOC fic. Fluffy romance. About a how I come upon a plushie of a certain character.....read and review.


Chapter 1 - A Christmas Eve Present  
  
---  
  
Ren: Once again fellow reader I welcome you to my newest fic.  
  
Jonouchi: AND IT HAS ME!  
  
Ren: Yeah.....what he said. I am also sad to say that I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.....unfortunately.  
  
Jonouchi: ......hehehehehe.....  
  
Ren: Ignore him and please continue with my fic. Thank you!  
  
---  
  
Ren Suzuran. A normal 15 year old teen who attends Lamar High School. Ren wore glasses, long chocolate brown hair to the small of her back, was around 5'5, and had eyes of hazel. Always wearing a smile with a perky and positive outlook on life.  
  
It is Christmas Eve and everyone is out n' about shopping or walking with their loved one. Ren looked around as she walked down the cold snowy sidewalk, all she saw were couples left and right cuddling each other. This made her want to puke, never in her entire life had she ever had a boyfriend and didn't plan on starting today. The site of all the lovey-doveyness made it hard to concentrate on what she was buying for her mother.  
  
Suddenly all the intercoms around the strip of shops boomed out an announcement. "Starting now at 7:30 till 8:00 everything is 50% off!"  
  
That only gave Ren 30 minutes to find her mom the perfect gift in the mass chaos that had arisen in the blink of an eye. Pushing and shoving through the crowd of people a jewelry store caught her eye. In the window stood a beautiful necklace with earrings and a bracelet to match. She ran inside the store and darted strait for the cashier.  
  
"Miss....how much is that necklace in the window?"  
  
"Oh. The necklace comes in a package deal with the earrings and bracelet. It was $150.00......but since it is the day before Christmas and everything is 50% off.....I'll give it to you for $50.00. How about that?"  
  
"Oh thank you! My mother will just love it!" She handed the kind woman a 50 and 10 dollar bill. After the cashier rang up the cost and gave Ren back her change she went to the window and took down the beautiful set of jewelry. Then wrapping it up in a christmassy looking paper she handed it to Ren. "Thank you again! May you have a merry Christmas!" Ren bolted out the door and went home as fast as she could through the crowd.  
  
"What a sweet little girl......." the cashier said to no one but herself.  
  
~In Domino, Tokyo~  
  
School had just ended to start the winter break, a day before Christmas.  
  
"Haha! Come and get your present Bakura!"  
  
"Yeah! Toss it here Jonouchi!"  
  
"Shure thing Honda!" Jonouchi tossed the package high in the air towards Honda. Bakura reached for it, but the package was to high. Honda caught it neatly and began to taunt Bakura as well.  
  
"Will you guys give it a rest!" Tea yelled in frustration at what was going on.  
  
"Awwww....Bakura knows we're just playing with him. Right Bakura?" Jonouchi pouted.  
  
"Yes I guess......"  
  
"See Tea! Bakura said he was ok. Here Honda, throw me the present."  
  
Honda literally threw the present to Jonouchi who was barley able to catch it. It had been a present to Bakura from Shizuka, and he cherished it dearly. Though before he could open it Jonouchi decided to play monkey in the middle with his present.  
  
-You know my Ryou.....I could take care of that jerk for you....-  
  
-No Bakura....that's not necessary....-  
  
-Who said I was giving you a choice?-  
  
With that the evil dark side (or Tomb Robber) of Bakura took over in a flash. He saw that everyone was starting to leave.  
  
"Jonouchi. Could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Jonouchi turned his head in confusion of what Bakura might want to talk about. "Shure thing Bakura." He walked over towards Bakura a little uneasy, not shure of what he was going to say to him.  
  
"Jonouchi.....I just can not stand for what you did to my littler half. It is intolerable. So now I am going to teach you a lesson!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Bakura brought his hands around his chest and began to mutter something to low to hear. Slowly the millennium ring appeared glowing with all four spikes pointing at him.  
  
"Now you will know how it feels to not be able to speak up for yourself!"  
  
The ring shined a bright ochroid gold color, then a beam of light shot at Jonouchi. He didn't know what was happening to him after that but was puzzled at why everything was getting bigger. He looked at his hands and saw they had stitching in them. When he tried to yell at Bakura....nothing came out.  
  
"Well now.....look who's talking.....not you. Hehehehehe. Take a look in the mirror." He grabbed a hand mirror from inside a desk and lowered it to Jonouchi's level. What Jonouchi saw shocked him......starring back a him was a 16 inch plushie doll version of himself! "And to make the deal ever so sweeter....I am going to send you off to another realm for a little while..." With a wave of his hand a black hole appeared next to him, bending down he grabbed Jonouchi and then threw him inside. Closing up the hole he smirked, "That will teach him to mess with my Ryou....." He walked out of the classroom pleased with himself humming a merry ditty.  
  
~Meanwhile poor Jonouchi~  
  
Everything was black and purple as he drifted through the unknown. No light was seen, just darkness.  
  
'Man.....I wish I could talk.....but more I wish I was still in my own body......'  
  
A burst of light blinded Jonouchi temporarily until he saw another hole lead to what looked like a store. Happiness filled Jonouchi as he began to try and swim to the hole overjoyed to get out of the black abyss. Though when he got out he found himself on a shelf of stuffed animals. Looking back the black hole closed leaving nothing but the cream colored wall. Then he heard a voice....  
  
"Awwwww....look at all these stuffed animals....Ren would love one of these!" Jonouchi quickly turned around and sat as still as he could so the woman wouldn't freak out. "Oh my....I think this is the boy she keeps fawning over in that anime show.....what was it called.....oh poo....well.....I think she would like him best." The woman picked him up carefully and walked to the cashier. "I would like to buy this doll Miss."  
  
"Hmmmm......I haven't seen him in here before....are you shure you found it here?"  
  
"Yes. I found this cutie with the bunches of stuffed animals."  
  
"Well.....since I don't have a price for him.....take him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Christmas eve, you can have him for free."  
  
"Why....thank you! My daughter will love this!"  
  
"Let me wrap him for you." The cashier took the doll of Jonouchi and wrapped him in a cute Christmas paper of panda bears. "Thank you! Please come again." She then handed the woman back her package and watched her leave, glad she could help two people on Christmas eve.  
  
~Back to Ren~  
  
Ren got home in record time since she ran the whole way. Grabbing her key to the house from inside the large purse at her side she opened the door. Since the dogs were not there to great her, she guessed they were in the backyard. After walking up the stairs to her room she plopped down on the bed to tired to change her outfit. Soon finding herself doze off to La-la land.  
  
About 20 minutes later her mother arrived at the house. "Ren! Oh Ren dear!" There was no reply so she walked up the stairs to Ren's room to find her asleep on the bed still in her day clothes. "Ren. I brought you something."  
  
Slowly Ren's eyes began to open to see her mom standing in the doorway holding an oddly shaped gift wrapped in beautiful Christmas panda paper.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Open it and see. Now I know it's not Christmas but I just can't wait to give it to you."  
  
"Oh, and here is your present." Ren handed her mom the small rectangle box. At the same time both packages were opened to surprised faces.  
  
"Oh darling! I just love it! But how were you able to afford something so expensive?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways.....but this plushie! I love it! Thank you so much!" Ren hugged the plushie to her chest protectively.  
  
"Well I saw him in a store and knew he was the boy you love so much in that cartoon show of yours...."  
  
"Mom....it's called Yu-Gi-Oh, and the boy I like is called Jonouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...."  
  
"Anyways...I will love this plushie forever!"  
  
"And thank you for the jewelry! I am going to wear this to the family party tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh.....a good moment ruined....."  
  
"Now you be nice to your cousins!"  
  
"Yes mom.....I'm going to take a shower now. Good night."  
  
"Good night dear, and Merry Christmas."  
  
Through this whole conversation Jonouchi had listened intently, wonder who this girl was. Wanting to learn more about her, and her family. Her name, Ren, what a nice fitting name for a girl such as her. Without warning Ren's face was right in front of his smiling broadly.  
  
"Hehehe. I can't believe I got a Jonouchi plushie! You are so cute!" She picked him up spinning in a circle a few times. Ren looked at the doll closely before declaring, "I must say, they really did justice to your cuteness." Pulling the doll inwards to her face, she planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Now I need to go take a shower, do you think you can be a good boy and stay on the bed?" Moving the fingers behind his head she made him nod in a silly fashion. "Good. See you in a few minutes." Setting the plushie gently on the bed she shuffled through clothes in her drawer and grabbed a towel on the way out, closing the door behind. This left Jonouchi alone with his thoughts about the days events.  
  
'This is weird. First Bakura turns me into a doll. Then I get transported to some other world. And afterwards I get taken to some person's house! This is just to freaky. I gotta get out of here. But how....' As Jonouchi contemplated on an escape Ren had returned in her pajamas with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Hello Jono!" She walked to the bed and plopped down picking up Jonouchi (the plushie). "Sooooo.....are you sleepy?" Her fingers once again made his head bob up and down in weird nod. "Good. Let's get some sleep so that Santa will come!" Pulling the covers over her legs, Ren turned out the light and snuggled up to her new plushie for a good night's sleep. Though if Jonouchi could blush, his face would be as red as a cherry. Slowly letting his embarrassment fade, sleep took over and his mind wandered off to dream of his fondest wish, giant food.  
  
As Ren and Jonouchi continued to sleep on, Bakura silently creeped into the room through the window. Dressed as Santa to disguise his true identity, he slowly made his way towards her and the plushie. He had decided that Jonouchi had had enough torture for a life time and thought it best to bring him home. As Bakura got closer to the bed he could hear Ren muttering in her sleep.  
  
"Hehe......Jono........kawaii little boy......." She clutched the plushie to her chest absentmindedly. Bakura started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by taking away this girls treasure. Then an idea struck him, if she loved Jonouchi so much she wouldn't mind going to his world and then he could explain everything. Afterwards she can go right back to her world and all will be right. It was the perfect plan. Reaching in the overlarge coat he brought forth the millennium ring, it glowed in the moon light that flowed from the window.   
  
---  
  
Ren: YAY! How did you like it? Please tell me by sending a review! Just click the little button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen. Thanks again for all the support! Ja ne!  
  
Jonouchi: See you in the next fic!  
  
Ren: hehehehehehehe.....*glomps Jono*.....I will see you in the next fic!  
  
Jonouchi: *blushes* yeah....hehehehe  
  
Ren: Review! 


End file.
